


Dick Move, Bro

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, angst for literally like two seconds, brian isn't there in person, but hes still included i guess lol, just over text, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin decides to switch around Dan's contacts in his phone. Dan doesn't realize, and texts 'Brian' some information that he wouldn't want Arin to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Move, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for slentacles on tumblr. Hope you like it! Prompts are currently closed, but leave me a comment or send me a message on tumblr if you like this :)

 

Dan should really know not to leave his phone just sitting on the couch. Arin eyes it and notices that it’s unlocked - Dan didn’t click the screen off before he set it down. He purses his lips, trying to decide what to do. After a brief hesitation, he grabs the phone, and immediately goes to the contacts section.

Arin marvels at the sheer volume of contacts Dan has stored on his phone, he scrolls through, watching the names fly by on the screen. He bites his lip, his thumb hovering over the screen as he decides how exactly he’s going to go about this. He scrolls back up to the top, and clicks on his own name. Dan has a really old picture set as the contact photo, and it sends a warm pang of affection through Arin’s heart for some reason.

He clicks on ‘edit’, and changes the name from Arin to Brian. He searches for Brian’s name and doesn’t find it in the B’s, which surprises him. He quickly scrolls through the names, looking for a nickname or something. He finds it under D, for Dr. Brian Wecht, PhD. How cute, Arin thinks. He edits Brian’s number to say Arin, and then goes back to the one labeled ‘Brian’ and changes it to say what Dan had originally put for Brian. He hears Dan walking back to the room, so he quickly clicks the phone off and sets it on the couch.

“Alright, fuck face, you ready to get annihilated? I’ve been waiting to do this Versus all day.”

\----

Arin leans back in the tub, sinking as much of his body into the warm water as he can. Right as he’s starting to feel the tension of the day melt away, he hears his phone go off. He opens one eye and grumbles to himself. He and Dan had spent ten hours recording today, and Arin stayed at the office for another two hours after that to do some paperwork. He sits up, wiping his hands off on the towel that he placed on a stool next to the tub. He looks at his phone; the text is from Dan.

_Hey Bri, you busy? I got some shit to talk to you about again._

Arin furrows his eyebrows, confused for only a second before he remembers that he switched his and Brian’s names in his phone. The tiredness in his eyes is replaced by a fiery playfulness, and he responds quickly.

_I’m not busy, just reading an article about particle physics, the usual. What’s up?_

He hopes that he sounds close enough to Brian to fool Dan. He keeps the phone on, staring at the message, waiting for the little ‘...’ to appear on Dan’s side of the conversation. Sure enough, after only a few seconds Dan is typing back his response.

_First of all, you fuckin nerd, take a break from the PhD garbage lol. And I just gotta talk to you about Arin again. He did something today that just drove me crazy and now I can’t stop thinking about it._

Arin cocks an eyebrow and purses his lips. What could he possibly have done today? Is Dan upset at him for something? He doesn’t remembering doing or saying anything that would upset him, but who knows.

_What did he do? Something he said on the show upset you?_

Dan starts responding to the message immediately after Arin sends it. Dan must also have his eyes glued to the screen, eagerly awaiting a response. He must be really upset at him. About two minutes go by before he gets the message.

_No, no it’s nothing like that. Arin’s never really done anything to upset me. But it’s just today while we were recording, we were talking about names and shit, and for some reason we’ve been talking about names a lot recently. We were wondering if Link had like a canon last name, and joking around with what it might be, and then we were thinking about what his middle name would be. And I was like ‘maybe Link is his middle name’ and Arin was like ‘that’d be weird, why would he go by his middle name?’ and I kinda gave him a look and he looked back at me and laughed. Then he was like ‘oh shit, you’re right. I forget sometimes cause I never call you Leigh. I think me calling you Leigh would be as weird as you calling me Joseph.’ and then he looked at me with his gorgeous fuckin eyes and just said ‘or maybe you’d be into it? What do you think, Leigh?’ And I just...idk man, I just can’t stop thinking about the way he looked at me, you know? Am I being weird?_

Arin reads through the message twice, really trying to absorb everything he said. He remembers doing this, of course, it was close to the end of their recording session. And he also remembers Dan looking at him a little weirdly after he said that. He blushed a little, and Arin thought it was really cute. He had no idea that he would think about it so much, though. He gets out of the tub and wraps a towel around himself before responding.

_You aren’t being weird, Dan.You guys have always had this kind of chemistry. Maybe you should talk to him about it. Ask him if he wants to hang out or something, he’s probably up, and knowing him, I bet he’d invite you over._

Arin sends the message and sets his phone down on his bed, walking over to the closet to get some clothes. It’s pretty late, almost 2AM, but he’d love to have Dan over. He’s never gotten texts like that from Dan; hastily typed, full of emotion, unsure. It seems like Dan texts Brian about him a lot, with how comfortably he’s talking. Suddenly, he realizes that if Dan tries to text him the message will go to Brian. He rushes over to his phone, pulling up the message and typing to Dan.

_Actually, don’t even message him. Just go over there. I’m sure he’d appreciate the surprise._

Dan responds immediately; he was probably in the process of texting Arin as he got his message.

_You know what? I think I will. Thanks Bri, you’re a life saver. Tell Rachel I said hi, have a good night._

Arin sighs in relief, glad he caught Dan before he accidentally messaged Brian. That’s the last thing he needs: a snarky phone call from Mr. PhD himself at 2 in the morning. He finishes getting dressed and turns on some music, taking the few minutes that he has before Dan gets there to relax a bit. After about ten minutes, he hears a knock at the door. He rushes over, opening it without even checking the peephole to see who it was. Of course, it’s Dan. He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, like he’s embarrassed. His hair is in a bun, and Arin takes a second to appreciate how cute it makes him look. He loves when Dan puts his hair up.

“Hey Ar. Sorry for showing up unannounced. I couldn’t sleep and was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I know Scuz’ is out of town and thought you might still be up.”

Arin is still admiring Dan’s face, and after a few seconds of silence Dan furrows his eyebrows and squints his eyes slightly.

“You ok, big cat? I hope I didn’t wake you up or something.”

Arin blinks a few times and shakes his head, pulling himself back to reality.

“Nah, man. I was just taking a bath. Come on in, I’ll make you some tea or something.”

Dan nods eagerly and steps in, taking his shoes off by the door. He flops down on the couch, taking up his usual spot on the left side. Arin goes to the kitchen, turning on his Keurig and taking out the coffee cup inside of it, leaving it empty. He doesn’t feel like taking out his kettle, so he’ll use the coffee maker for the hot water. After a few minutes, the tea is ready, and he takes it out to Dan, who thanks him for it before taking a sip.

“Thanks man. I really appreciate it.”

Arin nods, taking a seat on the couch next to Dan, putting his arm on the back of the couch. He puts his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and he looks over at Dan, who’s looking at him.

“So what’s on your mind, Danny?”

Dan tears his eyes away from Arin’s gaze, looking instead at his jeans. He picks idly at some stray strands of string from the tear in the fabric. Arin can’t quite tell because of the lighting, but it looks like he might be blushing. Arin scoots a little closer, turning so that he’s facing Dan, on of his legs tucked up underneath him on the couch. Dan looks up, biting his lip. He opens his mouth, looking like he’s going to respond, but then he gets up suddenly. 

“I gotta use the restroom, I’ll be right back.”

Arin shoots a look at Dan’s back as he pads off to the guest bathroom. After about a minute, he hears his phone go off. He checks it; it’s from Dan.

_Hey Bri, so I’m at Arin’s house and I’m acting like a fucking idiot. I don’t know what to say to him. Do I just like...idk confess my feelings for him? Should I go for broke and just fucking kiss him or something? I need your help, man._

Arin blushes deeply, touched at how flustered Dan is. He types quickly, trying to respond as fast as possible so that Dan will come back out.

_Sorry Daniel, can’t help you with this one. Just do what feels right and don’t be a pussy._

Arin sends the message and keeps his phone on, waiting to see if Dan will respond before coming back out. He hears the bathroom door open and close, so he quickly clicks his phone off. 

“Feeling better?”

Dan sits back down on the couch, and instead of answering he shifts his body and looks at Arin, a fire in his eyes. His hands are balled up in his lap, but he has a look of determination.

“Arin, there’s something I want...no, there’s something I _need_  to talk to you about. I -”

He’s cut off by his phone going off. He looks at Arin for a second, the determination in his eyes dwindling slightly. He looks at his phone, and makes a confused face at the screen, and then at Arin. 

“Hey Arin, did you try to text me earlier or something? Because I just got a message from you.”

Arin feels a lump in his throat, and heat rise to his face. He tries not to show anything, and calmly responds.

“Uh I might’ve tried to send something in the Grump Space earlier? I’ve got shitty reception so it might have just gotten to you. What’s it say?”

Dan swipes the message open.

“It says ‘I think you texted me on accident, might want to resend this to Arin if you haven’t already.’”

Dan purses his lips, keeping his eyes on the screen. Arin’s eyes go wide, and he realizes that Dan must have texted ‘Arin’ before he got a chance to stop him.

“Hey Ar, why would you be telling me to send that message to yourself?”

Arin opens his mouth, hurriedly trying to think up some kind of excuse. Before he has the chance to, Dan clicks the contact and checks the phone number. It’s a New Jersey area code, and it looks like Dan recognizes it as Brian’s. His gaze switches to Arin, and there’s still a fire in them, but instead of determination, his deep brown eyes are filled with a low-burning anger, something that Arin has never seen in those eyes before.

“Arin, did you switch your’s and Brian’s contacts in my phone? Was that you I’ve been texting all night? How fucking dare you, dude! That’s such a dick move! I -”

Dan had been raising his voice, but he stops suddenly. He’s the one with the wide eyes now, and he gasps. 

“Jesus fuck Arin, that means that...oh fuck.”

Arin isn’t quite sure if Dan is completely mad at him or not, but he can tell that he just realized what this implies. It means that Arin knows _exactly_  what Dan was flustered about. It means that Arin knows _exactly_  what he was going to talk to him about. Arin smirks, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

“That’s right, _Leigh_. I know what you came over to do. I switched Brian and I in your phone, and I was gonna text you later with some stupid message to make you think it was Brian, but you messaged ‘him’ first. And I gotta tell you...”

He leans in close to Dan’s face, putting his arms on either side of him, one on the back of the couch, one on the armrest. Dan looks at him with those big brown eyes, and Arin can’t help himself.

“...you shoulda just gone for it.”

Arin breaks the distance between them, planting a deep kiss on Dan’s lips. He pulls back, and Dan keeps looking at him, dumbfounded. Arin thinks he’s going to say something, anything, maybe chastise him for switching the contacts, maybe slap him for being so bold. But instead, he pulls him back in, crashing their lips together, not taking any time to speak. Dan’s phone dings again, but they don’t bother with it. If they had looked, they would have seen the message from ‘Arin’.

_I know you saw my message, and since you didn’t respond, I’m going to assume you’re with him now. Hope you boys have fun._


End file.
